Percy Jackson, the next generation
by mynamesnotmario
Summary: Izi, daughter of Annabeth and Percy,runs away because the gods are trying to kill her for some strange reason that shes not aware of, after zeus kills her parents. she meets some other halfbloods along the way. who knows who she'll run into?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: The Next Generation, Chapter 1

I dreamt about aunt Thalia and my experience with batman. I was in my backyard, with my Mom. We were working on the blueprints for my new room. My Mom is a super awesome architect, so she knows quite well how to build an official playground. I was only twelve then, so back then all that Mom told me was that Grandma was really wise. I didn't know she was a goddess, and that Mom was a half-blood. Nowadays, everyone tells me that my parents are two of the most famous demigods ever. I still don't really care. I just cared that I was with them. Anyways, we were working on the blueprints when Dad called "Annabeth, Thalia's here!".

As soon as he mentioned Thalia, I ditched my Mom, ran through the house and ended up running into my aunt. My parents told me she just looked young, but I was pretty sure that they were lying. She looked like a sixteen year-old girl. With spiky black hair, a plain black t-shirt, and ripped jeans. "Auntie Thalia! What took you so long to visit?!" She looked down at me with a smile, but something told me she didn't want me to answer the door.

"Hey, Izi!" She said. "I brought you a present!"

"A PRESENT?!" I loved it when aunt Thalia brought presents, because it would always be something really awesome, like the year before, when she brought me an exact model of the inside and outside of the empire state building. This time though, I was a bit disappointed. She got out this weird watch. When I pressed the biggest button, it turned into this huge field with some snake lady's head (Medusa, I now know that it was).

"Thanks, aunt Thalia, for the… thing." I said.

"I know it's different than what I usually get you, but….the time might come where you need protection. Now, Annabeth, Percy, I need to talk to you privately." She said.

My Dad nodded." Why don't you go work on the blueprints for your room out back?" He guided me outback, went inside, and actually locked the door so I couldn't come inside. I knew that whatever they were talking about, it was serious. As they talked, I just kept looking through the glass doors. I noticed my Mom glancing back at me every once and a while. She was crying. I wasn't sure why. Then, it happened. The living room blew up. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed. Then the roof exploded, followed by the kitchen. Then, a man in dark clothes swooped into the backyard, picked me up, and sped away from the house. He wore a mask so that I couldn't see his face. I kept hitting him, telling him to let me go back, but he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't even tell me who he was. He was completely silent, but I wouldn't stop screaming. Finally, we stopped. We were in a desert. It was somewhere in Arizona, I think? "You will survive, if you are as smart as they say you are." The stranger said as he pulled out a pen. I recognized it. It was my Dad's sword. I never knew why he had it. He called it riptide, told me it was the thing that was passed on through the Jackson family. It turned out that 50% of the things my parents said were lies.

"But I'm only twelve years old! My mom and dad just died!" I screamed.

"Don't believe everything you see." he said as he sped away in the direction that we came from. How did he run so fast? I thought to myself.

I suddenly woke up with my friend Ryan shaking me. "Izi, get up! We need to keep moving! Something about this storm seems a little too extreme." I looked up at the clouds. There was lightning striking all around us, as if it were aiming at us. "Youre-youre right, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

** I know, this chapter is short. I wasn't very full of ideas. Thank the gods** **for Kawind El Flako12 and Great Mystery for Your Ideas. I know it doesn't seem like your ideas are incorporated, but be patient for chapter 3.** **Sean, Son of Athena, thank you for the great advice. Tell me if this is better.**

Chapter 2

The rain was awful. As we walked, it went back and forth between thick and heavy, and thin and piercing. It seemed to be raining wherever we went. I don't know how we hadn't gotten struck already. It seemed like every fact I thought I knew, I didn't completely know. Like I knew Zeus was trying to kill us, but I didn't know why he wanted to kill us. I knew he killed my parents, but I didn't know why he killed my parents. I knew we were heading to Manhattan, but I didn't know why. _Can't I just know why things are the way they are?_ I thought to myself.

Anyway, I met Ryan in a 7 11 in New Mexico. Santa Fe, I think? Anyway, I ran into him and spilt his slushee, but he didn't seem to care. He just got a bunch of napkins and cleaned it up. He told me his name was Ryan and that he was sorry for running into me. Then we started to talk. I learned that he was also sixteen and heading to New York. He accidentally slipped in hints that he had blood of the gods but I told him it was okay because I did, too. I also learned he lost his parents, too, but as a baby. He never knew his parents, and he ran away from his aunt and uncle. We talked and talked until the cashier actually told us it was closing time. So Ryan gave me his number, but I told him I didn't have a phone, so he asked me if I wanted to come with him to New York. I didn't have anything better to do, so I went with him.

So yeah, besides all that talking, there is still a lot I don't know about him. So like I was saying, the rain was awful. Ryan hardly even noticed. We just kept walking. That is until the dog… or dogs, showed up. I could just feel something was…wrong. I looked up at the sky. These clouds were not a product of Zeus. They were blood red, like a river full of cherry powder had been evaporated into the clouds. But then, that's when they came. I saw a figure in the distance. It looked like a stray dog or something. But as it got closer, I knew it wasn't just a stray dog. Ryan stopped walking. He turned in the other direction and started running.

"Run, Izi! Run! "He shouted. I didn't understand why he was running. Then I saw the strangest thing. As the figure drew ever closer, faster and faster, I saw two heads emerge from the first. And I could only think one word in my terrified mind. _Cerberus._ I ran as fast as I could, but I knew it was hopeless. Cerberus was twelve times faster than me. I didn't see Ryan anywhere. Then, I felt a huge mass against me, and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. When I say uncomfortable, I mean _uncomfortable. _Everything around me was this…indescribable color between red and orange. A man was sitting in front of me. He looked like a forty year old emo wannabe. He had long curly hair. He had a thick gotee, which he was stroking. And although he looked like a poser, I could feel something powerful within him. I couldn't figure out why I was here, or where I was. I tried to piece together what happened. I had been running with Ryan, from… who was I running from? Oh, Cerberus. _But if Cerberus was chasing me…_ at that moment I knew I was staring into the eyes of Hades, lord of the underworld.

I tried to get up. But I felt a shock through my body. Then my body forced me to sit.

"Don't strain yourself, kid. You will have no luck escaping." I looked around for Ryan. He knew what I was thinking. "Do not worry. This is not about him. He is not harmed. This is about you."

"I'll kill you, hades! Let me go!" I screamed.

"I might…" He said. "If you accept my offer. "He said with a cruel smile.

"What offer?!"

"I need you to host my body."

"WHAT! NO. You can kill me before that happens."

"Hmm, very well. Cerberus! Attack!"

But before he (or they) could, the very man who saved my life swooped in, sliced cerberus's heads off, and saved my life again.

**I know this seems like a hanger, but its supposed to be a hanger,so don't bug me about it.**


End file.
